


falling like a flip of a coin (中譯)

by Coralhime



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AUish, M/M, Sibling Incest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralhime/pseuds/Coralhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這天是星期四，沙漠氤氳蒸騰。</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling like a flip of a coin (中譯)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [falling like a flip of a coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269232) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



> 篇名意為「如硬幣翻轉般墜落」。

_一道強烈白光般的疼痛在他腦中爆破；他聽見他的名字，隨即失手放開了他的弟弟，然後他失去意識。_

 

 

※※※

 

 

這天是星期四，沙漠氤氳蒸騰；他瞇起眼看著空氣不尋常地晃動，不過這有可能只是他的頭痛導致的幻象。

 泰奧將會出席派對，儘管他意願不高；他頭痛欲裂而且精疲力竭，雖然他不清楚為何如此。他平常很喜愛派對，與朋友飲酒作樂、談天說地，看著所有人事物越來越喧囂吵鬧。

 他帶了一瓶紅酒與幾手啤酒，因為沒有人會嫌酒太多， _絕對沒有_ 。希兒在門口遇見他，她搖了搖頭。

 「連衣服都紮不進去，是吧？」

 泰奧微笑。「這樣我比較舒服。而且你說過我看起來像個男模。 _尤其是_ 穿牛仔褲和格子襯衫的時候。」

 「你就是不肯忘了那件事啊你。我那時喝醉了！」

 「那真糟。」他說，試著越過頭痛擠出微笑。

 希兒嘆了口氣，將她的黑髮塞到耳後。「好啦。隨便你，自大先生。快進來。如果你塞得進來。你和你那龐大的自尊。有張新面孔可以讓你對他大聲誇耀。他混實驗室的。」

 「這獵物在哪？」

 「那裡。」希兒邊說，邊往身後一指，同時維持手中紅酒與啤酒的平衡。「我還買了一整箱新的玻璃杯，就為了你，大哥。高興的話盡管打碎它們。」

 他原想道謝，因為他時常忘記自己力氣有多大，就像人們記不得自己是不是鎖了門一樣，但是他有些分心，忙著找那張可以讓他大聲誇耀的新面孔。

 一位頎長的男人，輕盈矯捷，與他自己差不多高，蓄著及肩黑髮，對著文斯漫不經心地露出似笑非笑的表情，他倆倚著書櫃，那男人一邊談話一邊用修長的手指輕輕翻閱書頁，而莫名其妙地，泰奧需要看看那男人的雙眼。

 他不知道為什麼。

 「泰奧。 _泰奧_ 。」

 「什麼。喔對。」

 「呃，我猜你需要我介紹一下。我 _希望_ 。」文斯一面說，一面快速眨眼，那是他平常的暗號， _別蠢了，泰奧_ 。「除非你想要繼續像個巨大的白痴一樣站在那邊。」

 「喔，對，沒錯，抱歉。」而有時候他的確覺得自己相當愚蠢。

 「泰奧，這是洛克‧拉弗伊（Lock Lafoy）。洛克，泰奧多爾‧歐文斯（Theodore Owens）。又稱肌肉腦。自大先生。萬能神錘──」

 「嘩，好吧，對，快閉嘴，文斯。」他說。這必須馬上停止，他喜歡吹噓，不過這實在太尷尬了。「我說 _閉嘴_ ，文斯。」因為洛克正用那雙綠眼直盯著他，他的雙眼翠綠得像是泰奧曾在美術館裡看過的大理石碎片，而他的表情幾乎掩藏不住惡意的興味。「泰奧。」泰奧一面說，一面伸出手。

 他預期輕盈、隨興的握手致意，但洛克與他力道相等，紮實堅定，當洛克說：「泰奧多爾。」的時候，泰奧的手指不由自主地捏緊。

 「你可以叫我泰奧。」

 文斯咧嘴一笑，雙眉挑高，彷彿他正等著一場爭鬥隨時爆發，而泰奧握著洛克的手又搖了一下，但洛克放開手，說：「泰奧多爾。」

 而這聽起來十分熟悉。

 他的頭痛開始消散。

  

-

  

泰奧跑開，去拿啤酒，而這令洛克想起了小狗，黃金獵犬，隨興的金黃色澤以及蹦跳的腳步。

 泰奧多爾。

 文斯說：「他是個拳擊手。假如你看不出來的話。」

 「看看他魁梧的體格，下顎上的瘀青，指節上的擦傷？相當合理。」

 而就這樣，泰奧回來了，彷彿他剛叼回了洛克拋出去的棍棒，而洛克突然需要閃開，就好像他可能被狗爪撲上，然而他有點受困，所以他對著自己嘆息，有些惱怒。

 「不代表我是個山頂洞人。」泰奧說，而文斯回：「你只差一點點了。」

 「像你這種腦袋被揍了幾次的拳擊手？你還能說出完整的句子就很不錯了。」洛克想都沒想就脫口而出；出言譏刺這位初次見面的陌生人似乎是出於本能，他的身體因為困惑而有些打顫。「貨真價實的完整句子，裡面有多音節的字詞，而不只是喉音跟呃啊聲。」

 泰奧看來很驚訝，隨即開懷大笑，轟然響亮，而洛克勉強藏住了一抹微笑，因為管他去死，泰奧的笑聲實在太有 _感染力_ 。文斯搖了搖頭，揮手道：「我還有其他客人。這是場 _派對_ 。我知道你對派對心懷疑慮，洛克，所以你 _紆尊降貴_ 來加入我們這些凡人，實在讓我們高興得很。不過抱歉，你得暫時擔任褓姆了。」

 「可是你沒付我薪水！」

 泰奧又是一陣笑聲，然後他說：「我想我有一塊錢。」

 「你才不值那麼多。」文斯說，而洛克相當憤慨地將書本塞回書櫃裡。

 「那不是重點。 _我_ 才是做苦工的人。」他說，但是泰奧又開始大笑，而他的抗議也被吵鬧的笑聲給淹沒。

 「洛克。」泰奧彷彿試音般地說道。「這名字聽起來……」

 「很悲慘。我知道。我用這名字一輩子了，我有大把時間體認此事。」

 泰奧竟然 _臉紅_ 了；洛克冷笑，然後泰奧開始急速說話：「不是，呃，對，你只是──」

 「每個人都不免被他們的父母賦予一些不幸的事物，泰奧多爾。」

 洛克必須以全名喚他，因為那音節、那聲響，這位高大的男人名字中需要一個「爾」。

 碧藍眼眸，像是電流，然後洛克好奇大自然如何能讓這般湛藍出現於現實生活中。

 基因，很明顯地，泰奧獲得了所有良好基因；即便是金髮碧眼這種隱性基因，在他身上都是強烈而惹眼。

 洛克說：「拳擊手。」因為他必須得說些 _什麼_ 。

 「就是我。我跟人合夥經營一間健身房。我也是公司會計，看不出來吧。文斯常常帶希兒過來，因為她老愛對他拳腳相向，文斯實在受不了那種虐待了。」

 而洛克原本想笑，但莫名其妙地，他不想在泰奧面前大笑，他不想給他完全的滿足感；然而泰奧微笑，就好像他心知肚明，好像他能從洛克身上讀出這般思緒，這實在是他媽的不公平。

 「你。你做什麼的。」

 「天文物理學家。」洛克說，然後他心想，這傢伙大概連這字都拼不出來，隨即又冷笑，但是泰奧點了點頭。

 「為你量身訂作的工作。」

 「什麼，我都只穿夾克跟休閒褲。」

 「那當然。等一下，那是雙關語。你把它變成了雙關語。」泰奧皺起臉，現在洛克終於忍不住放聲大笑，笑聲像是從他體內被推擠出來，而泰奧交叉雙臂，眉頭緊皺。

 這一切都似曾相識。

  

 

※※※

  

 

這天是星期四，洛克收到一封簡訊，他正坐在書桌前，筆在他指尖轉動。

_上週派對過後希兒給了我你的號碼。午餐。_

 泰奧。衝撞進洛克生活裡的那個男人。他甚至沒把它修飾成一個問題，他只說「午餐」然後洛克就該附和。

 不知為何，洛克可以想像泰奧小的時候，他會是那種結實好動的孩子，天生的領導者，拉著其他像洛克一樣的小孩四處探險，探險中總不乏泥巴及蠕蟲及岩石及黃蜂巢。

 四肢瘦削的洛克會跟上，而泰奧甚至不會給他時間撿起掉在地上的書本，快點，你 _得_ 過來看看。

 他回訊。 _手機上找不到問號？_

_書呆子以為自己坐在閃亮亮的大實驗室裡超級聰明。好啦。午餐？_

 洛克瞪著螢幕。 _你在這附近？_

_我在外面。_

 而洛克一點也不驚訝，一點也不，他早知道泰奧會出現，這男人佔據了世上大部分空間，如果洛克在夜晚看見他，他大約會遮擋住所有星辰。

 他望向窗外，泰奧在走道盡頭，對他的手機皺眉，那玻璃與塑膠製的方型物品在他手中顯得渺小。他搖擺著，像個戰士一樣不斷變換重心平衡，然後洛克心想：他老是在動來動去。

 他搖了搖頭，有些暈眩。他對泰奧的認識沒那麼深。

 然後泰奧抬起眼，看見窗邊的洛克。他揮了揮手，像個超級巨星般咧嘴而笑。

 洛克與他一同午餐然後不再回想這些事情（快點，你 _得_ 過來看看）。

  

 

※※※

 

  

這天是星期四，泰奧把一塊Pop-Tarts餡餅掰成兩半，碎屑灑得到處都是，而洛克說：「你怎麼吃那種東西？」

 「我用咬的。」

 泰奧幾乎可以感覺到洛克散發的惱怒，切割過他因為吃了太多糖分造成的微醺狀態。「你是拳擊手。難道你不用維持你的」──洛克對他比了比──「 _體態_ 。」

 「只有星期三跟星期五還有每隔一週的星期二要。」他被自己的笑話逗笑，而洛克嘆口氣，收回原本揮動的手托住自己下顎。

 草莓還在他舌尖，泰奧才很遲地想到：「你要吃嗎？」

 「你瘋了。我才不要。」洛克頓了頓，瞇起眼。「你看起來像個六歲小孩。」

 泰奧在另一半餡餅後頭咧嘴笑得更開。

 拳擊場上有人重重倒下，啐出鮮血，而泰奧大笑；洛克翻了個白眼，令泰奧笑得更開懷，因為他發現他想從洛克身上得到這種反應。這種惱怒。洛克似笑非笑的側臉讓他看來像個超級壞蛋。

 他一面將另一塊餡餅掰成兩半，一面對著倒下的男人大喊：「快點習慣吧，孩子，鮮血的滋味幾乎比啤酒更好。」

 頓時，泰奧口中嚐到某種不同的味道，不是餡餅裡加工處理過的糖霜，而是某種像是蜂蜜一樣醇厚而甜美的東西。

 他只覺酩酊爛醉。

 當他望向洛克，他心想：你從不曾喝個酣暢痛快，你實在太安靜沉默了。

 但是他怎麼會知道。

 他說：「走吧，我們不醉不歸。」

  

 

※※※

  

 

這天是星期四，洛克又有那種感覺了。那就像是如夢似幻的一段記憶，而他不確定那究竟是夢還是回憶。每當他想起，他身上的衣服就讓他渾身發癢。

 「我忘了問。」泰奧發言，一大口三明治塞在他嘴裡，讓他鼓起一邊腮幫子，而洛克挑高雙眉。

 「又怎麼了。」

 「嘿，有耐心點，我問的問題很重要。」

 「你這問題可能讓你得到諾貝爾獎嗎，泰奧多爾？」

 泰奧瞪他。「閉嘴。所以。洛克。」

 「對。」洛克一面說，一面拆開一包洋芋片。

 「是拼作Loch，像尼斯湖水怪（Loch Ness Monster）那樣？」

 然後洛克緊盯著他，緊緊盯著，泰奧臉上掛著驕傲自大的笑容，還一邊嚼著三明治，那應該是不可能同時進行的，泰奧的存在應該是不可能的，他們根本塞不下這張小小餐桌，他們的膝蓋不停碰撞在一起，而泰奧正在嘗試認識他的名字。

 「不是。」

 「所以是像『鎖（lock）跟鑰匙』？」

 「你不知道 _我的名字怎麼拼_ ？我真不知是該覺得受冒犯還是──」

 「那就是了，『鎖跟鑰匙。』」泰奧看起來得意洋洋，而洛克拋下手上的最後一口三明治，冷笑著。

 「沒錯。而且你太幸運了，我想他們 _也許_ 會頒給你一座諾貝爾獎。我去找找申請書。」

 「你有鑰匙嗎？」泰奧睜大雙眼，眼神揶揄，然後大口咬下一片洋芋片。

 洛克不打算笑，他 _不能笑_ 因為對方是泰奧，所以他皺起眉，他只能做到這樣，不然他就會 _屈服_ 。「沒有。我沒有鑰匙。」

 洋芋片用力碎裂而泰奧點點頭，嚴肅地說：「哇，所以你是個太監。」

 總有一天，洛克會殺了他，而且他會緩緩地下手，那會是甜美的、 _非常甜美的_ 享受，但不是今天。泰奧的膝蓋推擠著他的膝蓋，而他知道泰奧這麼做是為了逗他，他做所有事情都是在逗他，這大白癡。

 他狠踢了泰奧一腳。

 「我了解，你對這話題很敏感。」泰奧說，而洛克又踢了他一腳，然後泰奧說：「好啦好啦，不是個太監。大概吧。」他為了揉自己的脛骨，差點打翻整張餐桌。

 「喔，所以你想要我在餐廳裡直接秀給你看。驚嚇可憐的瑪姬。害我們倆這輩子都被禁止進入這家餐廳。那到時候你要帶我去哪裡好公開用你那毫無邏輯的指控來襲擊我。然後一次吃五條酸黃瓜。」

 「我想你是在下戰帖。」

 一場挑戰，而洛克從不自挑戰退縮，就算他能靠伶牙俐齒脫身。「好啊。什麼時候。」

 泰奧戲劇性地沉重嘆口氣，伸展四肢，雙臂大張。「我今天是可以跟你打，不過我們才剛吃過。之後幾週我都沒辦法，一整個月都得忙著訓練那些95磅的弱雞，然後就夏天了，然後又有一堆假期，所以──」

 不知怎地洛克正在微笑，而泰奧也報以微笑，湛藍眼眸中充滿喜悅，然後洛克無助地想：我好想你。

 他望向窗外，他們倆安靜的坐著，櫃檯上方的時鐘滴答作響，秒針掃過番茄、萵苣、瑞士起司、所有的三明治食材，而非數字。

 「你小的時候有沒有想過你可能有個雙胞胎？但是你在年長得能夠記住他之前就失去他了？」他天外飛來一筆問道，俄式沙拉醬淌過他雙手，鑲邊的牙籤插在酸黃瓜片上頭。

 泰奧停止動作，指尖因為他的鹽醋洋芋片而油膩。他看來彷彿無論他說什麼都將是大錯特錯。

 而那離事實不遠。

  

 

※※※

  

 

 

這天是星期四，他們原本要去看電影，但泰奧沒有事先調查，而戲院播放的影片聽起來都不怎麼有趣，很遺憾你沒辦法直接去到戲院而恰巧就有 _好看的影片_ 正在上映。所以他們就漫無目的地在街上閒晃。

 泰奧想要惹是生非。洛克看起來像是蓄勢待發的禍端。

 一幢幢建築物後頭，太陽正逐漸落下，而早些時候泰奧前往洛克居處的路上，沙漠遠遠地氤氳蒸騰。

 他認為這是某種預兆，因為他可以在不穩定的搖晃空氣中看見所有色彩，像是稜鏡折射出的熱浪。他應該問問洛克，也許他們可以著手進行一個屬於他們的科學計畫，畢竟洛克是個科學家。

 泰奧只負責拿拳頭揍人的臉。或者訓練人們拿拳頭揍其他人的臉。

 但是洛克讓他覺得他不只如此，他其實更強壯，比別人認為的還更聰明；他不確定，這一切都只是些愚蠢的屁，狗屁不通。有天晚上他夢見自己被劈成兩半然後他四處尋找。

 當他尋得他的另一半，那看起來一點也不像他自己，但他就是知道。

 洛克走在他身旁，雙手插在口袋裡，而泰奧頻頻碰撞他的肩膀，只為了惹洛克嘆氣，然後說：「幹嘛。」

 他聳聳肩，隨即又撞了一次，洛克搖了搖頭，看來像是他正在計畫謀殺泰奧。

 很病態地，他覺得他喜歡那種情況，然後他咧嘴一笑，而洛克又說：「 _幹嘛_ 。」太過誇張的惱怒。

 他們經過一面商店櫥窗，裡頭是整排的電視牆，泰奧停下腳步看著十八條鯊魚同時跳出水面，水花四濺的聲響被靜音，因為畢竟本週是鯊魚週，而且沒任何東西比得上高解析度的死亡。

 然後洛克就在那裡，自言自語，而泰奧看著洛克在閃爍的光線中幻化，上一秒他是洛克，下一秒他的肌膚被奇異的靛藍陰影淹沒，然後他又變回洛克。

 泰奧心想：弟弟，你為什麼沒告訴我。

 然後他頭暈目眩，彷彿他的頭遭受重擊，讓他暈頭轉向，他感覺不到自己雙腳。

 他猛摔回現實，洛克抓住他的手臂，問道：「泰奧多爾，發生了什麼事？」

 「洛克。」

 「你看起來活像見鬼了。還是你真有 _那麼_ 害怕鯊魚。」

 翠綠雙眸，泰奧在那色澤中穩定自己。

 是洛克，一直都是洛克，不管在光亮或暗影之中。泰奧伸出臂膀用力摟住他的雙肩，因為他必須確認洛克真實存在。

 他想要洛克侮辱他。洛克侮辱所有人；他能言善道，若他願意的話，他可以輕易阿諛奉承，而泰奧的父親在多年前曾警告過他要小心巧言令色之人，但是泰奧覺得洛克的侮辱總是令人印象深刻又非常有趣；大部分時候他可以輕易看穿洛克而他並不在意，就算他所能看見的只是複雜難測的混沌，而且他並不總是能瞭解那些混亂。

 他需要聽聽洛克的聲音。「拜託，你沒看過大白鯊嗎？難道你真想要游個泳就被咬掉一條腿，眼睜睜看你的血或者是皮膚或者幾根骨頭漂在水中──」

 「停，繪聲繪影解釋時間結束。」洛克一邊說，一邊在泰奧手臂下聳了聳肩，然而他不肯放開洛克。「真不敢相信你會怕鯊魚。你大概會想跳進海中跟牠們搏鬥──」

 「那你就得狠狠揍牠們的鼻子──」

 「那我相信鯊魚一定會贏，因為你會忙著搥牠的頭，搥到沒發現牠早就把你的手臂啃掉了。」

 他們繼續步行，越走越遠，環繞他們的世界逐漸暗了下來，而泰奧讓自己的手臂掛在洛克身上。

 一對幸福可愛的情侶幾乎蹦蹦跳跳地與他們擦肩而過，而他倆都露出了譏笑，然後洛克看著他們的鏡像大笑，泰奧感覺他的唇角上揚。

 洛克說：「想不想看大白鯊？」

 泰奧大笑。「很像你會做的事情啊，折磨我。如果我之後作噩夢怎麼辦？」

 在他的公寓裡，泰奧暗自觀察洛克四處探索，幾乎觸摸到物品但就差那麼一些，他伸長手指，彷彿他正在研究所有東西，試著學習他。

 他應該早已認識泰奧。

 為一條食人鯊歡呼大約不該是如此有趣。

  

 

※※※

 

 

 這天是星期四，泰奧噗通摔在山坡上的高草地裡，伸手指著滿天繁星，彷彿他能刮到它們，像是刮刮卡一樣。

 「所以。星星。」泰奧說。

 「對。星星。太空。維持或撕裂宇宙的能量。」洛克回答，他忍不住看著泰奧的手，粗大的指節以及戰士的優雅。

 「魔法。」

 「什麼？」

 泰奧聳了聳肩，彷彿他猜錯了答案。「你在研究魔法。」

 洛克大吃一驚，他的膝蓋跳了一下：「不對，我不會稱它作──」而泰奧移動身體讓兩人更舒適，他的頭枕著洛克的髖臀。

 「明明就是。」他堅持道：「我瞭解基本原理，但你觀察的是所有看不見的東西。幕後的東西。你小時候大概問很多問題。或者聽太多故事。」

 「或者讀太多書。」

 他臉上又是那抹無憂無慮的笑容，洛克無法移開視線，這實在令他憤怒。他緊握雙拳，抓了滿手冷冰冰的綠草。

 「你覺得你能全部學會嗎？」

 「什麼全部？」他無法坐在這裡，泰奧一直問這些問題， _研究洛克_ ，而這很嶄新，這一成不變，他媽的這到底是什麼意思，洛克再也搞不清楚現在究竟發生了什麼事。

 他痛恨一切不在他掌控中。他可能會因此而痛恨泰奧。

 「這全部。這些東西。魔法。之類的。」泰奧又聳了聳肩，肩膀碰撞著洛克橫在草地上的腿，而洛克禁不住想踹他肋骨。或者對他上下其手。聽聽這戰士會發出怎樣的聲音。

 「不會。」洛克承認道，他放開在他手中碾碎的雜草，草的汁液沾染他的指甲。

 泰奧挪動身體仰望著他。「我認為你會。」

 洛克深吸了口氣，因為他心想：你總是對我充滿信心，我不明白為什麼。

 「為什麼。」

 「不知道，我就是知道。」

 盲目的，視而不見的，使人目眩的信心。

 洛克不發一語而泰奧又刮下另一顆星。

  

 

※※※

 

 

 這天是星期四，泰奧順道拜訪洛克的研究室。洛克在他的星象圖前駝著背，他應該是個標準的科學家；他看起來一點也不像森林裡怯懦的小動物，而泰奧並不會小看他，絕對不會，尤其是在打鬥的時候，洛克或許不會單純只使用力道，但他清楚明白要往哪裡下手才能讓對方吃痛。

 泰奧欣賞這點，就像洛克欣賞他的書本一樣。

 然而不知為何洛克看起來像是無論他到哪都格格不入。

 泰奧也喜歡這一點。這撼動他的世界，讓一切保持新鮮有趣。

 外頭雷聲隆隆令泰奧渾身發顫，他一直都熱愛雷雨，它們如史詩般壯烈，轟然巨響與電光石火。

 迸發而出的、沛然莫之能禦的原力。

 洛克曾說過雷聲只是聲波，而泰奧說聲波也足以毀壞事物，然後洛克說：泰奧 _多爾_ ，因為他總是將重音放在那兩字上，一切聽起來如此熟悉，其他人無法這樣發音。

 泰奧在睡夢中聽見同樣的發音。

 他注視著牆壁：牆上是一幅畫，筆墨繪成的寬鬆流線看來像是氤氳的煙霧，直到泰奧後退一步，它們合併幻化成一株樹，根部修長得有如枝幹；一張照片，裡頭是一頭黑狼在森林邊境齜牙裂嘴；一位女人的炭筆畫像，她蓄著一頭漆黑長髮，掩蓋住她的軀體與臉部，只露出一隻眼睛，她暴露的四肢瘦骨嶙峋；另一張圖較為抽象，不過泰奧覺得他能看見一個圓，或許代表這世界，外圍有條蛇一般的東西環繞著它，在似乎是海洋的圖樣裡興瀾起波。

 有什麼地方不太對勁，他頓覺噁心欲嘔，恐懼， _為_ 洛克而恐懼，感覺彷彿某種凶兆翻轉顛錯他的五臟六腑，外頭雷聲如迫擊砲般轟然巨響。

 想都沒想地，他一把抓住洛克的衣袖。「走吧。」

 「什麼，泰奧多爾，等一下。」洛克寫了個註解，筆跡精準而傾斜如同刀割，一連串的符號，而泰奧希望他的姓名看起來像那樣，擁有某種隱而不宣的意涵。洛克曾在酒吧餐巾紙上寫下他的名字；他像個戀愛中的癡傻少女般保留著那張餐巾紙，被洛克宣示佔領的他的名姓。

 又一聲雷鳴，泰奧更劇烈哆嗦，露齒而笑，他咬了咬臉頰內側。「洛克，走吧。」

 「我們要去哪。」

 「外面。暴風雨裡。」

 「可是。」洛克看起來毫不意外，而泰奧極其喜愛洛克這點。洛克似乎從不因泰奧而詫異，他只是從容以對。然而總有一天，他會令洛克吃驚，他一定會，這已成了他的人生使命，每當他綁帶纏拳準備搏擊時，腦中想的也是此事。

 「 _洛克_ 。」

 「泰奧 _多爾_ 。」

 他們走出門外時尚未下雨，然而空氣中有臭氧的氣味，泰奧能察覺暴風雨緊繃拉扯著大氣幾乎無法承受，他放聲大笑。他捉住了洛克的手腕，洛克正抬頭仰望天空，陰暗烏黑的雲層滾滾在天邊，一道閃電之間，他憶起自己握著洛克手腕，手指曲起抵在洛克掌心，他們身處他方，金碧輝煌的某處，他們望著暴風雨而洛克說：你和你那愚蠢的煙火秀。

 只是此時此刻在此處的是洛克，而他說：「你打算當富蘭克林？」

 青白色閃電劃過他們正上方，泰奧大笑，雷聲隆隆，實驗室停車場上所有汽車的警報器頓時聲響大作。

 那雙眼眸正凝視著他，有如精雕細琢的高級石材，無所畏懼，洛克正對著他冷笑。

 「你會害死我們。」他說，而泰奧又大笑，雷鳴在一片汽車警報聲中餘響轟隆。

 「我才不會。」

 在一道道閃電襲擊的間隙，泰奧聽見洛克說：「你不會，但你會嘗試。」

 雨水落下之時，洛克站在泰奧身旁，黑髮垂繞於他的太陽穴，衣衫濕透，泰奧看著他舔去唇上的水珠。

 「你敢不敢馴服風暴。」他在意識到之前早已脫口而出。

 洛克的笑容如刀鋒般銳利。「因為我懂魔法。」

 「對。」

 洛克斂起笑容，將雨水匯集於掌心，隨即潑向泰奧。

 在我身邊你很安全，泰奧心想。

 你和我一樣喜愛暴風雨，弟弟，他心想，但是他的思緒消失在劈啪作響的雷電聲中。

  

 

※※※

 

 

 這天是星期四，洛克忍無可忍，他無法繼續盯著他的星象圖與方程式，他必須出去透氣。

 他自實驗室消失，在外邊的人行道上閉上雙眼，挑選方向。

 他最後現身於泰奧的健身房。通常都是如此。

 他抵達的時候，泰奧正爬上拳擊台，準備與鎮上另一間健身房的霍德對打。

 泰奧倚著場邊的繩索，瘋子一般俯視著他，而洛克翻了個白眼因為泰奧正要說些什麼──

 「你也是時候移動你那乾巴巴的屁股過來這裡了。」

 「你這是什麼意思。」

 「這不是場拳擊賽。這是 _戰鬥_ 。」泰奧說，他眉開眼笑，而霎那之間洛克見他燁然炫目恍若著火，四周皆是火炬，豔紅襯出他的輪廓──

 「洛克斯利。」

 泰奧與他幾星期前冠在洛克頭上的煩人綽號。「幹嘛。」 洛克說著，一邊嘗試與拳擊台保持距離，因為若不如此，他可能會爬上去把襪子塞進泰奧嘴裡。或者用某種方式觸摸他，某種深刻、而且不恰當的方式。

 「你是我的幸運星。」泰奧額間擠出了抬頭紋，雙眼閃閃發光。「如果我贏了，我就要叫你來福。」

 「喔不，他媽的你別想。」洛克一面說一面假意伸手掐住泰奧，泰奧佯裝窒息，之後轉身與裁判談話。

 當拳擊賽開始時，洛克身心已作好萬全準備，儘管這是他第一次觀看泰奧拳擊。

 洛克眨了眨眼，他還在泰奧的健身房裡；洛克眨了眨眼，他身處於一個陰暗寒冷的空間，黑影築成了高牆，週遭冰雪明滅閃爍彷彿威脅，而泰奧正狂吼著迅速出擊，鮮血在他臉上、流過他的髮間形成血紅條紋，他全是金黃與豔紅，如同訓練有素的殺手般戰鬥──

 鈴聲叮鈴作響，洛克眨了眨眼，看見泰奧正從他的角落望著他。

 泰奧微笑，一位戰士身上無憂無慮的喜悅。

 而洛克也報以微笑，咬牙切齒。

 泰奧曾說過一切都只是應用物理學，洛克說喔是嗎，泰奧說對啊，我的拳頭揍上別人的下顎或肋骨的力道與速度與密度，他讓一切聽來像是世上最簡潔優雅的事情，完美無瑕、華麗燦爛的一瞬間。

 自那之後洛克便一直想目睹。

 泰奧的打鬥方式充滿熱忱且效率驚人，彷彿他已經打了一輩子，戰鬥傳承自他的先祖，流淌於他的血液，而洛克從未見過如此美麗的事物。天賦異稟。

 霍德相當能打，不過泰奧以一次連續左右猛擊得勝。他溜過繩索之間，剝除他的手套與綁手帶，然後直直走向洛克，對著他邊流汗邊喘不過氣地大笑。

 洛克說：「你根本該住在動物園，你知道嗎？」

 「噢，別這樣說嘛，來福，你太傷我的心了。」

 洛克來不及躲開這龐大的蠢蛋，他拍了拍洛克的頭，而洛克想不出任何話好說。

 泰奧的拇指摩娑著他下顎，其他四指深入他髮間，輕托住洛克的頭顱。

 一瞬間洛克痛恨泰奧，因為沒有人能像泰奧一樣顛覆他的平衡，他想要泰奧的微笑所保證的一切，所有的不穩定，而這讓他憤怒不已，隨著泰奧的指尖一次次輕拂，暴力也在他體內堆築。

 隨後他的掌心滑開，洛克手中留下一場戰爭而泰奧毫不知情，他的笑容燈泡般刺眼，照亮了洛克的戰役。

 焦土策略。

 他想知道泰奧的下一場比賽是什麼時候。

 

  

※※※

 

 

 這天是星期四，泰奧需要喝一杯。

 他將酒吧名傳訊告知洛克，然後早早開喝。他需要有點微醺才能再見到洛克。

 他需要剷除這份絕對的感受，好像他必須無時無刻待在洛克身側；他需要知道他 _可以_ 或者他需要知道他無法或者他需要完全喝茫好讓自己 _停止思考此事_ 。

 他不該傳簡訊給洛克。他應該獨自喝醉。但是他沒有那麼可悲，他 _沒有_ 。

 芬格斯出現，身後跟著文斯與希兒，一開始泰奧並不想招他們過來，不過最後他決定他想要他們的陪伴，也許如此一來他就可以有五分鐘的時間腦海不被洛克佔據，儘管他已經傳簡訊給他，在自己胸口畫上了標靶。

 洛克在他們喝到第二輪的中途出現，他看見他們恣意橫臥在廣大圓型包廂內，於是稍稍退縮，而泰奧在朦朧中想起洛克不太擅長處理此類景況，酒精、喧鬧的人群，以及逐漸散亂消失的自制力。

 泰奧持續抱持一個想法好一段時間了，他確信洛克一旦完全失控，將會是他媽的光彩奪目、徹底令人屏息的景象。所以泰奧又喝了一杯，因為他想要成為達成此事的人，在洛克心中引發地震然後站在震央將一切盡收眼底。

 僅屬於他的景象。

 泰奧將他的朋友趕到一旁，讓洛克在他身側坐下，儘管隔著幾層衣料與酒精泰奧仍能感覺到他。洛克與此處有些扞格，彷彿泰奧的兩個世界碰撞在一起，場面將會非常慘烈。

 泰奧只覺無法回頭，就好像他只能坐看即將發生何事。

 洛克尚未見過芬格斯，而此位輕佻的機師立即修正這個狀況，他將一瓶啤酒推向洛克，說道：「乾吧，小帥哥，別擔心，就算我沒喝這麼多你看來還是很漂亮。我很高興能與你 _認識認識_ 。」他拋了個媚眼。「一次又一次 _又一次_ 。無論你希望在何時何地。我可是非常有禮貌的。」

 文斯大笑，差點把他的啤酒灑出來，而希兒在芬格斯頭上猛拍一掌：「閉嘴，你這性晚熟的混帳，不是每個人一見到你就想上你。」

 「但是如果 _我_ 想要上──」

 「芬格斯，你他媽的給我閉嘴。」泰奧說，他的笑聲中隱含警告，而洛克看著一切的進行，挑起單眉。

 「你是芬格斯，用屌開飛機的那位浮誇機師。」洛克說。「如果你真是那樣控制飛機，那我很驚訝你還沒墜機過。我不認為你的屌夠長，能碰得到控制器。」

 這一次芬格斯的表情確實讓文斯把啤酒灑了出來，希兒說：「我想他現在墜機了。而且燒焦了。」

 芬格斯咕噥著而泰奧小心地看著洛克，洛克說：「我是 _可以_ 姑且相信你的屌 _也許_ 夠長，畢竟據說你經常出入機場，不過或許你的屌有點懼高。一旦你在空中你的屌就會縮小。我相信這發生在很多人身上，但是啊，你也可能是史上第一人。醫學界的奇觀。」

 他雙眸殘酷地閃閃發光而泰奧喜歡這點，儘管他萬萬不該；霍德走過來，砰一聲放下他的酒瓶，加入他們。

 「嘿，霍德，你復原了沒。」泰奧說，霍德點了點頭，他指著洛克，彷彿洛克看不見也聽不見他：「這你朋友嗎。他看起來需要喝一杯或者五杯。他是真人嗎。」

 「喔，他很真實。」芬格斯揶揄。「他 _感覺起來_ 大概也很真實。」

 「你只有在打架或上床時才感覺真實。」霍德說。「而他看起來似乎兩種都不太從事。」

 洛克喝了瓶酒。

 然後是一場言語的屠殺，泰奧迷失其中，看著洛克惡毒地一個個攻訐他的朋友，儘管喝了三瓶酒他的咬字仍然清晰。

 現場應該鮮血四濺。

 他不該喜愛這點，而他的確不喜歡，這惹惱了他，洛克污辱攻擊、含沙射影，直到微醺的快樂輕笑逐漸死寂成尷尬的沉默，泰奧只能坐在那裡，憤怒而凶暴，緊握啤酒的指節泛白。

 洛克有系統地毀壞一切。

 「希兒，文斯，今天很愉快。我們實驗室見。」洛克說，而泰奧聽見他壓低聲音續道：「除非你們躲藏起來。」然後他起身。「霍德，像往常一樣當心點，可別在回家的路上挨揍了，你似乎相當容易挨揍。芬格斯，應該不需要我來告訴你，不過繼續保持優雅。還有別染上性病。」

 洛克帶著完美平滑的微笑走向門口，泰奧跌跌撞撞追上。

 「媽的剛剛是怎樣，你故意 _討_ 架吵嗎。」他抓住洛克手臂問道，而在夜晚微涼的空氣中洛克甩開他。

 「我沒料到會被你的白癡朋友醉醺醺地埋伏襲擊。」

 他的肩膀僵直，眼神越過泰奧，彷彿他在讀著接下來該說的話，而泰奧氣急敗壞。

 「你不必那樣做。」

 「而你不必讓它發生。」

 這是洛克較陰暗的一面而泰奧憎恨它，他想要憎恨它，他想要它，他想要看看這陰暗面有多深沉，也想知道它嚐起來是什麼滋味；如果他站在這裡再久一些，就會無法阻止他的憤怒，對洛克或者對他自己或者對他們倆的憤怒。

 洛克需得離開，泰奧需要他離開。顯而易見，他不用成天待在洛克身旁也能過得很好。

 刀鋒一扭，他倆將永遠分隔，但他不像洛克那般伶牙俐齒。

 「去你的，洛克。」

 「如果那是你的感想的話，泰奧多爾。」洛克平穩地回覆，然後退回陰影之中。泰奧只能看見他的雙手。

 「沒錯。你他媽的快滾。」

 那雙手移動成一個複雜的手勢，隨後洛克便悄然遠去。

 泰奧頓時極端清醒，這是世界末日的開端。

 某夜他曾夢見自己被劈成兩半然後他四處尋找；他尋得他的另外一半而那看起來一點也不像他自己，所以他放開了手，然後停止心跳。

 他憎恨那些自己死亡的夢境。

  

 

※※※

 

 

 這天是星期四，一整天都不太對勁。早晨洛克前往實驗室時，沙漠氤氳蒸騰，恍若陽光中灑滿雨珠，地平線搖動有如邀請。

 烏鴉緊跟著他走過人行道抵達實驗室所在的建築物，不肯離去。他怒瞪牠們。

 他想要揮手將牠們變成石像。

 頭痛在他腦中已醞釀了數個小時，空氣感覺緊繃，猶如有某種物品正在生長，將氧氣與光線與其餘一切推擠出去。他還在作註解，突然間便什麼都看不見，數字模糊不清，他必須專注看著一張太空圖，純粹的漆黑上頭細碎的星辰點點，有如打穿紙張的小洞。

 泰奧一整天沒跟他談話。沒有簡訊、沒有來電、沒有傻氣的微笑邀他共進午餐、沒有透過文斯或希兒傳字條，逼他們穿越整棟建築就只為了告訴洛克今晚電視會播放決戰猩球。

 無聲無息。 

洛克在他的電腦上四處亂點，直到找到來自土星的聲響，詭異的噪音幾乎令他窒息，但是這樣很好，他可以忘卻其餘一切。

 他一事無成。他還有八顆星球需要命名，衰竭的光線形成的八粒謎樣小點必須好好定位及取名，而他今天的進度不比剛發現這些星球時的進度好上多少。

 他想著泰奧。他想著他是如何持續輸掉每場戰役，但也許他正贏得整場戰爭，不過這根本不合邏輯。

 他想著泰奧和他的笑容和他的簡單的世界觀。泰奧大約不會想要焚燬整棟建築物就只為看它起火燃燒，看它如何崩塌傾頹。泰奧大約不會一覺醒來便希望他能擠弄手指就能深化沙漠中的裂痕。

 然而泰奧畢竟是個戰士，他也能成為毀滅者。

 他想看看泰奧摧毀事物，因為如果泰奧真的做了，收緊手指之後使勁拉扯，破壞毀滅一件藝術品，也會是美麗的光景，而洛克想要親眼目睹。

 尤其如果他正撕裂肢解的是洛克，那也會是絢爛的景象，而洛克會死去，唇齒染血，舌尖嚐到幸福滋味。

 他想要打一架。

 他動身前往健身房。

 

 -

 

 當洛克踏進門時，泰奧可以看見一切猶如寫在他臉上，彷彿他正在聲嘶力竭地吶喊，但同時他又將自己保持得如此靜止，讓泰奧不禁想像也許他光站在那兒就能在宇宙中撕裂出一個破洞。

 他將手臂環繞洛克雙肩，宛如這將是場友好的談話，而他將另一晚的憤怒蓄積心底，如電池般儲存著能量。他有些笨拙地領著彼此走出健身房後門，來到後巷。

 「洛克。」泰奧說，但是洛克的雙眼危險地閃爍。

 「這不是場拳擊賽，泰奧多爾。這是 _戰鬥_ 。」洛克嘶聲說，而泰奧看見一切，這是他要的地震，他將要引發這場地震，他將會身處於震央正中心。

 或許他們能自輻射塵中生還。

 他平衡自身重量而洛克砸出了第一拳。

 泰奧讓它發生，強而有力的拳頭痛擊他的顴骨，但他接住了下一拳，然後使勁將洛克撂倒。

 暴力是他的第二本性，像是母乳，而他知道暴力是洛克培養出來的品性，他記得當洛克觀看泰奧拳擊時臉上的表情，還有他不停回來只為了看泰奧打鬥。

 洛克想要被摧毀。他想要摧毀泰奧。

 而泰奧在各方面都樂意奉陪。

 洛克被丟在他身後所以他轉身面對洛克，對準下顎又是一拳，但是洛克迎接這拳，泰奧的指節滑過他的眼，然後洛克他媽的模仿泰奧，閃躲過泰奧的下一拳之後便攫住他，將他往側邊扯。

 這並不是訓練過或學習來的技巧，這是遺傳，這是本能，洛克的打鬥方式彷彿他作一切事情都只在分秒之間，而泰奧不停追隨。

 洛克甚至一聲也不響，他只是齜牙裂嘴；他並非嘗試施展魔法變出星辰的科學家，他是某種狂野血性的生物，泰奧想要與他戰鬥直到永恆，因為他們大概永遠無法終止，每場戰役會以平手收場，而這更用力地催促推擠他去感受，洛克砰然撞上磚牆。

 洛克踹飛泰奧，令他猛力摔上大型垃圾箱，金屬在水泥地上嘎嘎作響，附近一盞燈爆裂，噴發火花與玻璃碎片。

 這應該美不勝收，只不過他們已經不是在打鬥，他們他媽的是在摧毀彼此，在窄小巷弄裡拋擲著彼此，似乎地心引力不過是個概念，而他們的骨頭不會碎裂。

 兩人間的毀滅程度難以想像，泰奧稍息片刻想要看看，而洛克立即停止。

 「你為什麼這麼做。」泰奧說，而他媽的，他並不想問，這打破了魔咒，打破了戰鬥，洛克瞪著他，一隻綠眼周圍已有瘀黑聚集。

 他等待，從齒間舔去鮮血。

 洛克只是走開，赤紅自他的一手不斷滴落。

 

  

※※※

 

 

 這天是星期四，什麼都沒發生。洛克並未與泰奧打鬥──他是對泰奧窮追不捨，彷彿他是屬於洛克的所有物，洛克想要將自己的名字銘刻其上；他並未與泰奧打鬥──他是在一條暗巷裡將戰爭帶到泰奧面前，而巷子現在看來猶如曾有顆鐵管炸彈在那兒爆炸。

 每個小時他便重新清點自己所受的傷：瘀黑的單眼，每當他移動臉頰就疼痛；他的指節割傷而腫脹，幾乎無法捲起雙手；一大片瘀青從他的背脊繞到他的肋骨，他必須不停直起身子，避免疼痛層層堆疊。

 他偶爾仍能嚐到鮮血滋味，猶如他口中有個傷口不斷裂開。

 齒頰留香。

 他遭痛擊，靈魂離體。

 但是什麼都沒發生。

 只不過他一直想著泰奧。

 洛克心想：星辰會先滅絕，哥哥，然後我們才可能停止爭鬥。

 然後他的肋骨痛得讓他無法呼吸，眼淚刺痛了他瘀黑的眼睛。

 他拿起手機，疼痛令他忍不住縮了一下。

 _見。_ 他如此輸入，但是在完成簡訊之前，他痠麻的手指已擅自將它送出，幹， _幹_ ，一封簡訊隨即出現。

_外面。_

 洛克不必往外看，他直接動身（快點，你得過來看看）。

 泰奧不在前門，他在停車場對面，眺望著沙漠的邊緣，沙漠將地平線染成一條粗線。

 他一見洛克便微笑，那種淺淺的微笑，像是他正為何事而心虛內疚，而洛克想要懲罰他，因為他在此處，他不該在這裡微笑，他不應該 _存在於此_ ，他是洛克世界裡的非或然率。

 然而洛克一言不發，泰奧也是。他們凝視著戰鬥在彼此身上的留下的疤痕，泰奧腫脹的顴骨，醜陋的紫紅瘀痕沿著他的下顎擴散，頸根一塊瘀青往下消失於他的格紋襯衫間。

 那對湛藍眼眸，在泰奧肌膚的血色瘀痕上方如此清澈，洛克也許能在他的凝望之中看見什麼。

 他想要因為那種眼神而 _懲罰_ 泰奧，洛克也能感受的那般魯莽，那般鼓脹的無助。

 他閉上雙眼然後聽見泰奧說：「你為什麼這麼做。」他冷笑，因為這應該昭然若揭，泰奧明明知曉，這男人並不愚魯，儘管洛克多次向他告知他有多麼愚蠢。他等待泰奧轉身離開。

 泰奧吻了他。

 世界 _裂了一角_ 。

 他回吻而泰奧發出了一點聲響，像是詫異，彷彿這又是另一場戰役而他沒料到自己會贏。

 泰奧滑動舌尖為吻加溫，手用力捏緊他的髖臀，不容反對，洛克擠入泰奧的掌握中，將他拖拉靠近，讓吻更為黑暗，隨後他驀然 _憶起_ 。

 倒抽口氣，他退開，隨即聽見自己名字。

 「 _洛基_ 。」索爾抵著他的嘴說。

 世界終結。

 

  

※※※

 

 

 這天是星期五，他們弄壞了索爾的床。

 洛基記得在他哥哥身下挑逗地伸展身軀是什麼感受，索爾記得他有多喜歡在洛基蒼白的頸項上留下印記，搔他癢，指尖貪婪地滑過他的腹部。

 他們記得洛基多喜歡運用他的牙齒而索爾多喜歡運用他的雙手。

 他們性交，太激烈而太迅速，床毀壞了。他們打鬥，太激烈而太迅速，因為懲罰也一併回復，他們需要憎恨，因為他們太愛彼此，太常在彼此身邊。

 這是某種米德加德的狗屁邏輯，進入了神的領域，所以他們毀了沙發，那天洛基看著大白鯊覺得窮極無聊於是決定在索爾身上製造一些只屬於他自己的傷害，他聽著他的戰士哥哥發出的聲音，手指糾纏在汗濕的金髮中，將索爾壓制在沙發墊上，索爾隨著律動說：「弟弟。」一次又一次。

 「索爾，你怎麼能吃那種東西。」洛基邊說邊把餡餅屑從腿上拍掉，索爾咧嘴而笑。

 「怎麼不能？」

 他們不願入睡因為他們仍在回憶。是索爾挑起一切開端，久遠以前是他先親吻洛基，然而是洛基讓兩人隱身回到他的寢宮。一開始總是快速的吻，然後是場戰鬥，拉扯彼此躲進陰影中，在宴會上裝醉好讓彼此在長廊間佯裝醉態跌跌撞撞直到抵達上鎖的門後，而有時候他們甚至撐不到床上。

 是洛基先在床上喚索爾「哥哥」而索爾的高潮強烈得令他幾乎在洛基身下暈厥。

 此時此處，他們仍然帶著巷弄裡打鬥留下的瘀痕，所以他們小心翼翼地碰觸，然後壓住那些受困的瘀血，就像他們在家裡一樣，索爾領著彼此自戰場凱旋而歸，一得以呼吸便放聲大笑，臉上沾滿鮮血，全是赤紅與金黃與湛藍，他將一把把刺刀從洛基指間撬下。

  

-

 

 這天是星期六，洛基想起了某事。

 索爾正熟睡，他環抱著洛基，所以想要鬆脫又不驚醒他哥哥著實有些棘手，但是洛基曾經脫逃了無數次，他深知該怎麼做。

 他留下字條然後動身前往實驗室。

 他瞪著太空圖上的八顆星辰，他之前必須命名的那些星星，而現在他需要知道的是哪顆是約頓海姆而哪顆是阿斯加。

 他可以從這裡摧毀那些星球，將他和哥哥隔絕於米德加德，落入凡間的神祇，喔他們能夠摧枯拉朽，奇觀與毀滅；力量與支配間僅有一線之隔，而洛基喜愛看著那條界線逐漸模糊。

 他伸出手，全神貫注拉扯他的魔法，直到他能感受法力在他指尖、掌心、手腕跳動，發麻刺痛，猶如來自土星的聲響。

 當索爾現身於實驗室，牆上的圖畫早已被抹除精光，空白而盲目。

 「哥哥。」洛基說，他在手中召喚出火焰，索爾咧嘴而笑，接過那朵火焰然後拳掌一收便將它捻熄。

  

-

 

 這天是星期日，索爾想起了洛基那藏著秘密的平滑表情；他想起洛基──洛克──在鯊魚週時化成深藍，所以他坐在毀壞的沙發上說：「洛基，告訴我。」

 洛基完全變身，靛藍皮膚與赤紅雙眼，他的嘴緊抿成線，因為索爾明白這是洛基不想擁有或得知或讓其留存的一份秘密，而他身陷其中，他 _活在_ 裡頭，秘密存在只因為他存在。

 「我不是你弟弟。」他說，嘴唇輕蔑地噘起。「戰利品，索爾。『慈悲的』阿斯加人在不知情中接納了個約頓怪物。只因為眾神之父貪婪，唯利是圖。」

 索爾說：「仁慈。」但是他的話語聽起來很虛弱，而洛基嘲弄。

 「殘忍。他取得一樣武器，而非一個孩子。」

 「你是我弟弟。」索爾說，他忽視針對他們父親的帶刺評論，因為他毫不在意，這仍然是洛基，一直都是洛基，不管在光亮或闇影之中，所以他攫住洛基手臂，全然疼痛的寒冰鞭笞他的血脈，他的肌膚逐漸發青，與洛基相襯，而索爾強迫自己看著，忽略那椎心刺骨的疼痛，直到洛基猙獰面目猛力扯開。

 「我早知你的智力有待商榷，但直到現在才瞭解究竟有多離譜。」洛基說。「很明顯地，你的智力 _根本不存在_ 。」他變回蒼白的阿斯加人，雙掌在索爾手上閃閃發光，索爾的手是鮮豔的紅，凍傷。

 隨著洛基的觸碰，疼痛也逐漸消失，但是他需要這道傷口就像他需要其他傷口，他倆手足之情的另一個象徵。

 洛基再次鄙夷地罵他愚蠢，然後吻他，而索爾咬了咬他的弟弟。

 

 -

 

 這天是星期一，索爾前往健身房而洛基前往實驗室。索爾需要待在其他戰士身邊，讓預備戰鬥的聲響包圍，洛基需要盯著那八個世界，它們在外太空的漆黑中銷聲匿跡而他必須找到它們。

 然而他倆都心不在焉。

 索爾想著過往的戰役以及消失的征戰以及武器與盔甲的鏗鏘聲響。他的手指抽動，等待著雷神之錘，而他的掌心發癢，空空如也。

 洛基可以感覺更多的魔法涓滴流回他身上，彈指創造出微小風暴。

 當天午後在洛基的公寓裡，他們隨意躺臥在一塊，肌膚貼著肌膚，而索爾想起了新的事情。

 「我們不是因為戰爭而被放逐。」他說。「我們不在死亡的門前。」

 「你極有可能做了某些蠻幹的事情，而我隨著你來此好確保你不會死。」洛基諷刺道。

 「這麼說來，蠻幹的是你，洛基。」

 無論是何緣故，他們清楚這不是無心之過。這經過深思熟慮。

 他們記憶裡的縫隙極廣，吞噬掉他們一切所知，讓他們不確定兩人是為何或如何來到米德加德。

 索爾皺起眉，在牆上揍出個大洞。洛基一整天不發一語。

 

 -

 

 這天是星期二，空氣感覺有些異樣，似乎有某種物體正逐漸壓境。

 索爾始終將一隻手擺在弟弟身上，盡可能碰觸他，就算洛基不耐煩地將他甩開，他仍再度放回。

 這整天他們沒有分開，因為洛基承認他們似乎正在煙霧中漫遊。

 時間鋪天蓋地朝他們猛衝，有如滅世洪水。感覺無從避免。

 洛基說：「命運三女神。」眉頭緊鎖，而索爾說：「我們必須回家，洛基。」

 「家？ _誰的_ 家。哪裡是 _我_ 的歸屬。」

 「 _我們的_ 家。而你的歸屬是我身旁。」

 索爾壓下在洛基背脊的掌心，感覺弟弟的呼吸，而洛基翻了個白眼，輕微掙扎，咒語在他的指尖劈啪作響。

 「也許 _你_ 的歸屬是 _我_ 身旁。」洛基說，索爾認為那似笑非笑的表情讓他看來像個超級壞蛋。

  

-

 

 這天是星期三，他們同時記起，劈頭蓋臉，而浴室裡的鏡子碎裂。

 那是在阿斯加，他們的家，兩人光裸著身子在索爾床上，在戰爭的慶功宴後迷失於交纏的肢體之中，然後大門爆裂成碎片，他們的父親俯瞪著他倆，臉上是全然的厭惡與憤怒，他的獨眼閃爍著某種接近憎恨的情緒。

 「喔我的兒子，你們會 _記取教訓_ 。」他只說了這些。

 疼痛、分離、無邊無際的闃黑。

 洛基渾身發抖，儘管他猶如雕像般靜靜坐著，而索爾閉上眼，將頭枕在雙臂上。

 「你還想要回家嗎，索爾？」

 「想。我要告訴父親他錯了。」

 「唯一能辦到的方法也許是火焰。」洛基說。「還有雷神之錘。」

 索爾嘆息。「如果是那樣的話。」

 洛基又想懲罰他，一次又一次，懲罰他的信念、他的忠誠、他的愛，而索爾微笑彷彿他心知肚明，彷彿他可以看穿洛基思緒。

 「弟弟。」索爾臉上帶著挑釁般的譏笑，洛基出手攻擊他。

 他想要目睹索爾揮舞雷神之錘，砸碎阿斯加金碧輝煌的城牆。

  

 

※※※

 

  

這天是星期四，一切幾乎已了結。 

時間鋪天蓋地朝他們猛衝，有如滅世洪水。他們準備好迎面而上。 

索爾親吻洛基，不放他走也不讓他呼吸，而洛基在他口中大笑彷彿他正在死去，他發出的聲音好似他的臨終遺言。 

他們弄壞了洛基的床。 

隨後他們繼續努力破壞洛基的大部分公寓。他們可以不斷破壞各種事物，越來越大，但是他們正在燃燒白晝。 

他們兩人站在洶湧聚集的雲層之下，精疲力竭卻飽滿饜足，洛基在他們四周施展魔法，每一寸都是索爾記憶中比任何事物都珍貴的巫師弟弟；索爾整肅雙肩，每道線條都是洛基記憶中崇拜得近乎憎恨的戰士哥哥。

彩虹橋會出現在此片震動的沙漠，而洛基仰望天空。索爾握住弟弟手腕，他的指尖蜷曲抵著洛基手心；雷鳴在遠方也在他的全身骨骼中轟隆作響。 

 

 

※※※

_一道強烈白光般的疼痛在他腦中爆破；他聽見他的名字，隨即失手放開了他弟弟，然後他失去意識。_

 

  

※※※

 

 

 

這天是星期四，沙漠氤氳蒸騰；他瞇起眼看著空氣不尋常地晃動，不過這有可能只是他的頭痛導致的幻象。 

泰奧預定要出席一場派對，雖然他意願不高；他頭痛欲裂而且精疲力竭，儘管他並不清楚為何如此。他平常很喜愛派對，與朋友飲酒作樂、談天說地，看著所有人事物越來越喧囂吵鬧。 

他還在考慮究竟要不要出席；希兒說她想讓他見見一個人，實驗室新來的傢伙。恰好是你的菜，她說，而他回答，喔是嗎，是怎樣的菜。 

能言善道得讓你不得不信服的那種，她在電話那端笑著說。 

他昨晚夢見他被劈成兩半然後他四處尋找。 

他覺得他似乎失去了什麼，而沙漠在地平線上氤氳蒸騰。

 

 

 

（全文完）

 


End file.
